


小司机忍不住开了一会儿车

by H9X1



Category: Kray - Fandom, 繁星, 繁星KRAY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H9X1/pseuds/H9X1





	小司机忍不住开了一会儿车

放学后，张艺兴直接被结束常规训练以后就等在教室门口的吴亦凡一路拽到了S高实验楼的厕所隔间里。这个时间点，S高的学生们不是回家就是在教室和图书馆自习，实验楼近乎空无一人。厕所隔间不算小，但突然挤进两个高中男生，还是略显拥挤。S高的物业做得一向用心，隔间里没有一丝异味，鼻尖充斥的，全是男生长时间运动后的汗味。张艺兴皱了皱眉，“你怎么没洗澡？”

“等不及了。”吴亦凡反手关上门，把张艺兴圈在了自己的身体和隔间的墙板中间，头埋在张艺兴颈间轻嗅，手也不老实，火急火燎地把张艺兴的衬衫下摆从裤子里扯了出来，探了进去。

为了准备市里的高中篮球联赛，吴亦凡已经一个月没找张艺兴干这事儿了，虽然最后只拿了亚军，对于S高这种升学率至上的重点高中也已经是突破性的历史新纪录了。

但是张艺兴知道吴亦凡心里还是憋着火。

确实等不及了，吴亦凡爹妈出差，自家爸妈还等着他们俩回去吃晚饭，张艺兴也想速战速决，就不再纠结洗没洗澡这个问题。他在墙壁和吴亦凡的身体中间这个狭小的空间内艰难地抬起左手，摘下为了增加气场而戴的平光金丝眼镜，放到水箱上面，右手则不停往下摸索。

吴亦凡感受到那平时用来拨着吉他弦弹着钢琴键的纤细手指拉开了他校裤的拉链，正打算将怀里的人翻过身去，却感受到了一股阻力，摘下了眼镜的学生会长似笑非笑，“你答应过我在学校里不进去的。”

体育部长的大手控制着身下人洁白的脖颈，带茧的大拇指没轻没重地摩挲着那微厚的下唇，直至唇色由红变深，才拉了过来咬了一口。“好吧，那你懂的。”

谈好了条件，学生会长把体育部长推到了他背后那面墙板上，自己则蹲了下来。刚扒下对方汗湿的内裤，就被里面弹出来的东西轻轻打了一下脸。

他伸出绯红的舌尖，先试探性地舔了一口。汗味和膻气都浓烈到令他反胃，但是再不快点就麻烦了。于是两只手扶住了越来越胀的根部认命地舔吻起了体育部长的东西。

体育部长居高临下地看着在他胯间努力的学生会长，平心而论，学生会长的口活儿真不怎么样，就和他没有掌管一整个学生会的天赋一样，他也没有做这种事的异秉。但他的身体却非常合适。看着他那张嘴、那柔软的下唇含着自己的东西进进出出，更多的是一种心理上的爽感。

爽着爽着身上的汗便一点一滴地滴落在了学生会长的白衬衫上。

直到学生会长觉得他的下巴都已经酸痛到不属于他了，体育部长才终于释放。

刚才也说了，他口活儿不怎么样，自然而然也没有很好地判断闪避的时机。头顶上的人，就这样俯视着那些白浊的液体洒落在他深红的唇上，无辜的脸上，好看的颈线上。

趁着他被颜射的失神，体育部长一手拉起了他的身体，另一只手解开了他紫色的领带。

兴头上答应的事情，怎么能相信呢。


End file.
